Arthur's Love
by catsare1
Summary: Arthur and Francine finally date. This is their story about their relationship, friendships with their friends, and a couple of other things throughout the story. Please Read and Review and i hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Arthur Read walked into Lakewood High School on monday morning. He walked over to his locker and dialed his combination. A second later his locker clicked open and he started to gather his books for his first few classes.

His best friend, Buster Baxter, saw Arthur from across the hall. He walked over.

"Hey man," said Buster.

"Hey Buster," Arthur said.

"What's up?" asked Buster.

"Not much you," Arthur replied.

"Not much. Except I'm asked Muffy Crosswire out last night," Buster said with a big happy smile.

"Really?" asked Arthur. Buster nodded. "what did she say?"

"She said yes man," said Buster. "I'm so happy I have had a crush on her for years and now she and i are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's great pal," Arthur said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Arthur," said Buster.

"Your welcome," Arthur said.

"You know what you should do?" Buster then added as Arthur closed his locker and then locked it.

"What?" Arthur asked as he looked at him.

"You should ask Francine out," Buster said.

"Francine Frensky?" Arthur said.

"Yes," Buster said. "You have had a crush on her ever since you were young kids."

"But Buster, Francine and I are just friends. She's an awesome friend and everything and yes i do have a major crush on her, it's just, i don't think she feels the same way that i do for her," Arthur sighed.

They walked to their math class and stood outside of the doorway.

"Look man what if she does feel the same way that you do for her? Then she will say yes to you when you ask her out," said Buster.

"True. But what if we break up, then it might ruin our friendship," said Arthur.

"It won't," said Buster. "If you like her man then go after her."

"You think i should?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," Buster answered and then he walked into classroom. Arthur heard Francine's voice and he saw her down the hall talking to Sue Ellen.

He walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Arthur.

"Hi Arthur," said Sue Ellen. she turned to Francine. "I will talk to you later Francine."

"Okay bye Sue," said Francine

"Bye," said Sue Ellen and she walked away.

"Hey Arthur. What's up?" asked Francine.

"Not much. I wanted to talk to you," said Arthur.

"Sure. What about?" answered Francine. He grabbed her hand and they walked over to a corner. Then they sat down.

Arthur looked down at his hands and fiddled with them. His palms were staring to sweat so he wiped them on his jeans.

"Arthur?" Francine said.

'I can do this. I've liked her for years and I'm falling for her hard. I can do this' Arthur thought determinately.

He looked up into Francine's beautiful face before he grabbed her hand in his. He intertwind their fingers.

"Francine, I have liked you for years and I have just been afriad to tell you. But i want you to know that," Arthur told her.

"You like me?" asked Francine as she blushed slightly.

"Yes. I've liked you for a really long time, Francine," said Arthur.

"And," he continued.

Francine looked at him. "I wanted to know, if, you would go out with me tomorrow night," he finished.

Francine smiled. She has also like Arthur for years as well. And now her major crush, just asked her out on a date! She was so happy that she kissed Arthur on the cheek.

He looked at her surprised. A smile appeared on his face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

Francine nodded. "Yes its a yes. I will go out with you tomorrow night, Arthur," she said.

Arthur smiled happily before he kissed Francine on the cheek too. Then the bell rang as they stood back up and walked to their class.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

Arthur drove to Francine's house in his blue chevy. When he reached her house he got out of the car and walked to her front door. he was so happy that tonight he and Francine were going on their very first date as a couple.

He knocked on the door. Francine's mom, Edna answered.

"Hello Arthur," said Edna.

"Hello Mrs. Frensky," Arthur replied.

"Francine is upstairs finishing up. Would you like to come in?" said Edna.

"Yes," said Arthur. He walked into the house and into the living room. He sat down on the couch as he waited for Francine. Meanwhile upstairs, Francine was putting on the last of her makeup. Her older sister, Christina sat on her bed watching on.

"I can't believe your going on a date with Arthur Read," said Christina shaking her head.

"I know. I've had a crush on him for years," said Francine.

"Really?" said Christina.

"yes," said Francine nodding.

"Why do you like him so much?" asked Christina.

"I dont know i just do. It's as if, i might even be in love with him," said Francine.

"Are you?" asked Christina.

"I don't know. But if i am, its the most amazing feeling in the whole world," Francine said happily with a huge grin on her face. She applied the last of her makeup before she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great, sis," said Christina.

"You think so?" asked Francine.

"yes," said Christina.

Francine hugged her sister before she grabbed her purse. "Okay I'm ready to go. I know that Arthur has always pictured me as a tomboy but today, i am all girl," said francine.

"That you are," said Christina. "And Arthur likes you for you sis, always keep that in mind."

"I will Christina. Thank you so much," said Francine.

"You welcome. Have a great time. Tell me everything that happens when you get home," said Christina.

"I will.. Bye," said Francine as she left her bedroom that she shared with her older sister.

"Bye," said Christina. Francine walked down the stairs. She then walked into the living room where she saw Arthur sitting on the couch.

"Hey," said Francine. Arthur looked up at Francine and a huge smile spread across his face. He always pictured Francine as a tom boy but tonight she looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't even take his eyes off of her!

"wow Francine you look fantastic" said Arthur.

"Really?" said Francine as she blushed.

"Yes" said Arthur. he pulled out some roses behind his back and handed them to her. "Here these are for you."

"Aw Arthur that's so sweet. They're beautiful" said Francine with a smile. Her mother came over to her with a vase full of water. Francine placed the roses into the vase. Then her mother took the vase and set it down on a small table.

"What time will Francine be back?" asked her mother to Arthur.

"As soon as the movie is over," replied Arthur.

"Good. Have a good time you two" said Francine's mother. She hugged Francine and then walked into the living room. Francine and Arthur left her house.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Francine to Arthur.

"I was thinking The Magician" said Arthur. "What do you think?" he asked her as he opened the passenger door for her. She got in and hooked on her seat belt.

"That sounds great. I actually wanted to see it when i saw the trailer on my tv" said Francine.

Arthur hooked on his seat belt and then he started up the car. He drove down the road.

"Me too" said Arthur. "It looks awesome."

"Yeah it does," agreed Francine. "I just hope its not sold out when we get there."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be," said Arthur. He parked his car in front of the movie theater. They got out and walked inside the building. Arthur paid for their tickets.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't sold out" Francine said as she bought some popcorn and a medium sized drink. she grabbed her things in her arms. Arthur bought a medium sized soda and a box of candy. They walked into the section where they were going to watch the movie. They sat down in the middle section near the back.

Francine was watching some advertisements that were playing on the screen before she suddenly spotted two familiar figures making out two rows ahead of them.

SHe turned to Arthur. SHe pointed to the couple. "Is that who i think it is?" she whispered to him.

He looked at the couple more closely and indeed saw his best friend making out with Muffy Croswire. "wow they are like engrossed with each other," he said.

"Yeah" said Francine. "I never even kissed a boy before. Especially not like that" said Francine. she blushed as she just realized she just told Arthur one of her deep dark secrets.

"You never kissed anyone before?" asked Arthur.

Francine shook her head. "no" she said softly.

"Me either," said Arthur. Francine looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. Francine smiled.

"Well i know something that can help for both of us," she said after a few minutes.

"What's that?" asked Arthur. Then he suddenly realized what Francine was talking about. He muster up all the nerves he was feeling before he leaned in and kissed Francine on the lips. Francine kissed Arthur back before they pulled away. Both of them were blushing but smiled were on their faces.

Then the movie started and Francine laid her head down on Arthur's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they watched the movie.

When the movie was over Arthur took Francine home. They got out of the car and walked up the steps to the apartment door.

"I had a great time tonight Arthur," said Francine.

"me too" said Arthur.

"I hope we do this again sometime."

"Oh we will," said Arthur.

"we will?'

"Yes because i want you to be my girlfriend. well, you know that's if you want to and if you don't want to that's okay to, it's just tonight was amazing and the first date i ever went on and-" Francine cut Arthur off with a another kiss to his lips. The pulled away.

"Does that tell you that i want to be your girlfriend Arthur Read?" said Francine with a big smile.

Arthur smiled. "It sure does Francine Frensky. It sure does."

"Good night Arthur" said Francine as she headed for the door. She opened it and looked at Arthur.

"good night Francine," said Arthur with a huge smile on his face. Francine walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. Arthur left Francine's house a huge smile on his face the entire ride home.


End file.
